There is provided a method for reducing the pour point of an alkyl aromatic lube base stock by hydroisomerizing alkyl side groups on alkyl aromatic compounds.
Alkylaromatic fluids have been proposed for use as certain types of functional fluids where good thermal and oxidative are required. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,794 (Yoshida) describes the monoalkylated naphthalenes as having thermal and oxidative stability, low vapor pressure and flash point, good fluidity and high heat transfer capacity and other properties which render them suitable for use as thermal medium oils. The use of a mixture of monoalkylated and polyalkylated naphthalenes as a base for synthetic functional fluids is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,491 (Dressler) and Pellegrini U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,665 and 4,238,343 describe the use of alkylaromatics as transformer oils.
The alkylated naphthalenes are usually produced by the alkylation of naphthalene or a substituted naphthalene in the presence of an acidic alkylation catalyst such as a Friedel-Krafts catalyst, for example, an acidic clay as described in Yoshida U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,794 or Dressler U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,491 or a Lewis acid such as aluminum trichloride as described in Pellegrini U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,665 and 4,238,343. The use of a catalyst described as a collapsed silica-alumina zeolite as the catalyst for the alkylation of aromatics such as naphthalene is disclosed in Boucher U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,027. The use of various zeolites including intermediate pore size zeolites such as ZSM-5 and large pore size zeolites such as zeolite L and ZSM-4 for the alkylation of various monocyclic aromatics such as benzene is disclosed in Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,316.